The purpose of this project was to study the radiation sensitizing compound misonidazole and its ability to increase the effect of radiation sterilizing neoplastic cells. Patients with carcinoma of the esophagus clinically confined in the mediastinum received radiation with or without intravenous misonidazole, hypoxic cell sensitizer. Survival, freedom from relapse, local control and morbidity were evaluated.